The field of firearm sound suppressors has seen many improvements resulting in higher sound reduction levels and a reduction in size. Firearm sound suppressors work by trapping and delaying the exit of the high pressure muzzle gases from a firearm when the firearm is discharged. Creation of turbulence is one technique used to enhance the trapping of the gases with a subsequent delay in the exit of the gases from a sound suppressor. If a sound suppressor is very effective at trapping and delaying the exit of the gases, this results in a lower sound level coming from the firearm.
When firearm sound suppressors are used, a phenomenon known as “First Round Pop” occurs when a shot is fired through the sound suppressor for the first time. The first shot is louder than second or subsequent shots due to the presence of oxygen in the sound suppressor. Once the oxygen is burnt up, the subsequent shots are quieter. What is needed is a sound suppressor that minimizes the sound of the first shot that is fired through the sound suppressor.
Firearm sound suppressors usually feature either use of discrete or individual components or a monolithic construction where the main structure is of one piece. The latter method of construction has become more popular over the last decade due to the use of Computer Numerically Controlled (CNC) machinery to produce a one-piece core, referred to herein as a “monocore,” that has the baffle structure machined from one piece of metal. Until recently, the discrete technology suppressor has produced better sound reduction than the monocores. Current monocores are close to the discrete technology suppressor in efficiency and sound reduction levels but do not meet or exceed the efficiency levels of the discrete technology suppressor.